Ice
by jaa162
Summary: Rapunzel and Jack thought they could live their lives in peace with their magical daughter, Elsa. But Elsa accidentally puts a curse on the kingdom and disappears into the mountains. Soon, Pitch returns, more powerful than ever, and wants his revenge on the Guardians. And Elsa must decide if she's the hero...or a monster.
1. Prologue: Light and Dark

**AN: I do not own RotG or Tangled. I do not own Frozen either, even though it's not released yet. This will be a RotG, Tangled, and Frozen threesome crossover. But I really don't own anything except my imagination.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Light in the Darkness**

In every one of us a Light burns

A Light that pushes us to be better than what we are

A Light that pushes us towards perfection

The Light is the cause of happiness, love, and bliss

The Light is only contrasted by the Darkness

A Darkness which resides within each of us

The Darkness brings us down

And it seeks to extinguish the Light

The Darkness causes hatred, envy, and chaos

Where the Light is success, the Darkness is failure

Where the Light is freedom, the Darkness is imprisonment

Where the Light is satisfaction, the Darkness is remorse

Where the Light is forgiveness, the Darkness is blame

Where the Light is good, the Darkness is evil

Where the Light is God, the Darkness is Satan

And where the Light is serenity, the Darkness is frustration

And inside each of us the battle between Light and Darkness rages

Everything in life breathes both the Light and the Dark

Every action and every reaction in life is ruled by this clash

Every injustice and every act of morality

Every feeling of guilt and every sense of forgiveness

Both the Light and Darkness resides in each of us

The question is: Which are you allowing to control your life?

_**-Trever Barlow**_

* * *

_Pitch Black had spent the last 50 years in exile, contemplating his downfall as well as creating his next plan. His banishment couldn't last forever, and it wasn't meant to. _

_However, he was at his weakest, since Jack Frost and the Guardians defeated him. But the world above him was changing. _

_He had managed to create a shadow form of himself and named it Darth. Darth was a loyal servant, and followed Pitch's every order. Since Darth was weaker than Pitch, he could go out into the world and yet report back to the Depths, where Pitch's prison resided. The Depths was just outside the Underworld, a place of darkness, death, and despair. It even frightened Pitch. However, it was the home of the dark crystal, the source of evil and darkness in the world. If Pitch could somehow get his hands on it, it would give him more than enough power to return to Earth and seek his revenge on the Guardians._

_After the first 30 or so years passed, Darth had little to report. But everything changed when Jack Frost met Rapunzel, a long-lost princess that had been trapped in a tower for 18 years. Darth reported that Jack helped Rapunzel escape, and as they headed to Arendelle, the nearby kingdom, they slowly uncovered her true identity. The only person in their way was Pitch's half-sister, Gothel. To Pitch's shock and disappointment, Gothel fell to her death trying to kill Rapunzel and claim the moon crystal, a treasured, powerful relic of the Man in the Moon. Pitch also learned that Rapunzel was the human reincarnation of the Angel of Light, the moon crystal's guardian. She had magical powers beyond that of any mortal on Earth. _

_Since Gothel's defeat, Jack and the Guardians were granted a place among the royal court, and Rapunzel, although a mortal, was allowed to be with Jack. Pitch yelled in frustration and jealousy as Jack was (once again) getting the love and family that Pitch desired._

_Then, a year passed, and Darth returned to deliver some interesting news to Pitch._

_The young shadow boy, his face obscured by a black hood, told Pitch, "Rapunzel, Jack Frost's wife and newly-instated Queen of Arendelle, is pregnant."_

_Pitch couldn't believe it! How could such an unusual pair produce a child? It was impossible! _

"_How can that be? He's immortal and a Guardian and she is not!" Pitch spat._

_Darth shrugged, "It is not sure, but the Guardians believe that the Man in the Moon allowed for it to be."_

_That must mean that the child would have a purpose, if he allowed such a thing to exist. A child of Jack Frost and the Angel of Light would be a very powerful being indeed, Pitch thought, as well as a powerful ally. Maybe this child could be of use to him, if he were to once again bring about the Dark Age._

_But how?_

_Then, his lips curled into a smile. "Darth, my loyal servant boy. Come, I need you to deliver a message to the new heir of Arendelle."_

* * *

**AN: I know the Disney movie, Frozen isn't out yet, but this story popped into my head after I saw an awesome fan trailer by MisticalSeaMermaid on YouTube called Daughter of Guardians. It inspired me and I loved both Tangled and Rise of the Guardians. I think Jackpunzel is so cute! I really wanted to write this one because of the character of Elsa from Frozen. Her backstory was so interesting and tragic, so I wanted to write her since she's different from most of the other characters I've written. And since she also looks like she could be the daughter of Jack and Rapunzel, it seemed like a good idea. It's also been a while since I saw Rise of the Guardians, but I'm watching bits and pieces on YouTube to get a feel for the characters. So bear with me! **

**So, enough of my ranting, and please review! **

**And yes, Darth is named after Darth Vader.**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**AN: Everything belongs to Disney or Dreamworks. I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-**Unexpected

Jack Frost couldn't believe that he had a daughter now.

That's right the Guardian of Fun was now a _father_.

Jack had been on his own for many years until he met the Guardians, his dear friends and allies, and they banded together to defeat Pitch Black, the Boogeyman and King of Nightmares.

_And then everything changed when he met Rapunzel._

Although they loved each other dearly, Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to be with Rapunzel, since he was an immortal guardian and she was a mortal princess. It wasn't possible. But for his deeds and selflessness regarding Rapunzel, the Man in the Moon blessed their union and revealed Rapunzel to be the human reincarnation of the Angel of Light, the moon crystal's guardian.

So they could be together and they married.

Then another impossible thing happened: Rapunzel discovered she was with child. _Jack's child._

And now, Jack was staring into the bright, green eyes of his newborn daughter, Elsa.

She was definitely his daughter, as she had his white hair, pale skin, and when she sneezed, tiny snowflakes came out. She obviously inherited his ice powers too.

Rapunzel was there in her features too, as she had Rapunzel's eyes, nose, and smile. She was beautiful, just like her mother, if not more.

Even though he was cool to touch, Jack had never felt so much warmth in his life. He had a real family now, and two people that he loved more than anything.

Rapunzel watched on in happiness as Jack made smiley faces at their daughter and held her delicately in his hands like a precious flower. It made her happy to see him happy.

"Can you believe it? That's she's ours?" Jack asked.

"Well, if the big green eyes and platinum hair mean anything, then yes, I do," Rapunzel giggled.

"And to think, the first time we met, you hit me with a frying pan…"

Rapunzel smiled guiltily at the memory. "Well, you _did_ break into _my_ tower and hit me with a snowball…"

Their banter was interrupted by a page who rushed into the room. "Your Majesty, the King and Queen would like to meet their grandchild. And the Guardians are here as well."

"Of course, Mom and Dad can come. I can't wait for them to meet her!" Rapunzel exclaimed

Jack placed little Elsa into the pink crib beside Rapunzel's giant bed and stared at her. Elsa stared back and smiled before her tiny fist caught her attention. Elsa opened her palm and a tiny snowflake had formed in her hand. She giggled and placed it in her mouth. Jack watched in astonishment and amusement.

Rapunzel had witnessed it, too, and the new parents looked up at each other. Before either of them could say anything more, Rapunzel's parents busted through the doors and into the room. The Queen went straight for the crib, followed by the King. Then the Queen cradled Elsa in her arms and started rocking her gently. The King patted her head.

Then he asked, "Where's Jack? Surely, he should be here for the birth of his own daughter."

Rapunzel's eyes went straight to Jack, who touched his neck and groaned. Before Jack married Rapunzel, the Man in the Moon had gifted him and the Guardians with a charm so they could be seen by adults since adults were skeptics about believing in fairy tales. He had put the moon charm in his pocket on his way over after giving North America a nice, little snow storm.

Jack slipped the charm on, and said, "Right here."

The King and Queen jumped slightly once Jack appeared to them and the Queen gripped her granddaughter closer to her body. Rapunzel shook her head.

North's booming voice called out from the other side of the doors, "Are you _sure_ this is the right door? Because we've been to several different rooms already, and no Jack, no Rapunzel, and no baby. I swear, this place is a labyrinth."

Elsa let out a tiny hiccup, and giggled. This let the Guardians know that this was the right room and North led the group as he burst through the doors confidently.

Elsa turned her head towards the newcomers, and all of the Guardians melted at the sight of her.

North beamed, "Why, he is here! It is true! The child of Jack Frost!"

"Um, North, he's a she," Jack corrected.

A brief look of surprise crossed North's face before his mouth resumed smiling. "And a lovely one she is, Jack! You should be very proud."

Tooth hovered near the newborn and gushed, "She's precious. I can't wait until her baby teeth come out! All of the wonderful memories she'll have…"

"Tooth, you're getting a little ahead of yourself…" Jack murmured.

"Sorry, it's just the childhood innocence captured by the baby teeth is very alluring…"

Bunny stepped closer to get a look at Elsa, and she smiled. "Aye, mate, she is a beauty. She looks just like her mother."

"Thanks," Jack said.

"Anytime," Bunny replied. Jack shook his head but he couldn't help but agree.

Sandy crept closer and the Queen knelt down so he could get a closer look. Sandy created a tiny horse and it began to run around the infant's head before it dissolved on her tiny nose.

She smiled and glanced back at Sandy. Sandy made a tiny image of a heart with a smaller image of Elsa inside, reflecting his instant love of the newborn.

"How touching. It makes me want to vomit, if I had a stomach," Darth spoke aloud from the corner he formed in.

Everyone's attention diverted to the voice, and once they spotted him, they were on alert. Jack pulled out his staff, Sandy his whips, Bunny his boomerang, North his swords, and Tooth's wings began fluttering madly.

Rapunzel leapt from the bed and took her newborn daughter from her mother's arms. Her father and Jack shielded them from sight.

"Who are you? What do you want?" North asked.

Darth emerged from the shadows, and they could tell he wasn't human. He kept his hood down but said, "I come from the Depths, with a message from Pitch. He has learned of the union between Jack Frost and Rapunzel, Queen of Arendelle. And today he wants to give a message to their daughter, Elsa."

"But how? How can that be?" Jack asked.

"Pitch is one of us, Jack. He can never truly die. He was only banished when we defeated him," North explained.

"And his banishment will soon end and he will rise out of the shadows more powerful than you can imagine. Then, he'll make you all his slaves and spread darkness throughout the world once more. And your pretty, little daughter will be his queen," Darth announced to them confidently.

"_Never_" Jack spat as Rapunzel clutched their child closer to her body in fear.

"Oh, but it will be. You just wait and see…" With those last words, Darth's figure dissipated into thin air.

"We must find him. He _cannot _return here. He will not threaten my granddaughter's life," the King spoke.

"You won't find him anywhere. He's a shadow. Pitch's shadow self, in fact. It would be as if trying to find a strand of hair in the ocean," Bunny told him.

"Don't worry, your Majesties. We will protect her. That's why we are _Guardians_," North said to them.

Rapunzel glanced at all of them and then her eyes met Jack. Jack could see some kind of decision she was forming in her head and he looked down at Elsa.

Rapunzel let out a breath and spoke, "Thank you, thank you all, but maybe the best thing is for Elsa to not know what she is. To be…normal."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" Jack asked.

"Elsa is like you, Jack. Plus, she's a princess. It's what makes her special…and different. But it's already put her in danger. Maybe if Elsa believed she was normal, than Pitch would believe it, too, and she won't join his side. I don't want to lose her that way." Rapunzel's eyes were pleading, begging Jack to see her point of view.

"My daughter is right, I'm afraid," the King agreed. "When my father rose to power, there were many who fought him for the crown. To this day, they are still out there. And they would not hesitate to betray our family if given the chance. No one must know of her powers. She already has mortal enemies by being of royal blood."

Jack understood why they had to do this, but it felt like a stab in the heart. Elsa's powers came from him, and he felt happy to share that with her. Now, it felt as if they were taking that away from him. But he knew it was for his only daughter's safety, which was the most important thing.

"Jack?" Rapunzel moved closer to him, and Elsa stared at him.

He patted her tiny head and ran his fingers through her soft, white hair. Elsa grabbed his index finger with her tiny fist, and Jack knew what he had to do.

He took his staff and leaned the tip of it over his palm. A blue light flashed and an object began to form. The light ebbed away as a snowflake charm appeared. Jack held it out to Sandy, who created a chain to hold the charm. Then, Jack placed it around Elsa's neck as she glanced at her mother in pure curiosity.

Elsa sneezed and this time, no snowflakes appeared. Rapunzel looked down at the baby before staring up at Jack once more. "What was that?"

Jack sighed, "It'll prevent her from using her powers, as long as she keeps it on. And I won't let Pitch win. I'll protect her, no matter what."

Rapunzel smiled before it faltered, "She won't be a baby forever. How will you protect her then?"

Jack smiled, looking at Elsa chew on the charm, "Then, I'll give her a frying pan to hold onto."

* * *

"It worked just like you thought it would, Master. I felt their fear just until I left the room," Darth said to Pitch, who was ecstatic with how everything turned out.

The Guardians fear over Elsa's well-being gave him a surge of power and it was like a drug. Addicting and satisfying, but temporary. But he still had the upper hand as long as they never knew _when _to expect him. The mere fact that he could return any day struck fear into their hearts, and they would carry it with them for years to come.

* * *

Five years had passed, and Jack was in awe of his daughter growing right in front of his eyes. Sometimes, he wished he could freeze her at her young age so she'd be little forever, but sadly, he could only dream.

But she absolutely adored him, and he loved it. He was her best friend and he enjoyed having that special place in her heart.

One particular day, Elsa asked Jack to create a snowstorm in her bedroom. She wasn't allowed to go out into the kingdom except for special occasions, due to Rapunzel's overprotectiveness and Elsa's princess lessons that occurred several hours on a daily basis.

So, Jack spent the rest of the time playing with Elsa. Right now, they were in the middle of a snow ball war and were stationed on opposite sides of Elsa's room.

"C'mon Daddy, that's no fair! I'm hiding behind the bed and the snowballs keep hitting me! You're cheating!" Elsa cried out in frustration. But she wasn't really mad as she had a big smile on her face.

"Okay, fine, fine. I'll play fair. But you're no fun!" Jack shot back.

Elsa stuck her tongue out, and Jack laughed. She reminded him of Rapunzel when she did that.

Jack ducked behind the large blue dresser that held all of Elsa's undergarments and began to form a snowball. When he poked his head over the top, a snowball hit his face and he heard Elsa's giggles as she ducked back behind her bed.

Jack began to form an even bigger snowball until he heard a small scream and loud thud outside of Elsa's door. "What was that?" Elsa asked as she shook snow out of her braid.

"Stay here, okay? I'm gonna go check it out," Jack ordered and Elsa nodded and knelt behind the dresser.

Jack clutched his staff as he slowly opened the door, only to find a boy about Elsa's age dusting snow off of him. Apparently, Jack's snowstorm was so powerful that snow began seeping out into the hallway.

The boy rubbed his bottom and Jack held out his hand to him. The boy stared at him and after a brief pause, took the hand. The boy shook snow out of his hair and revealed short, blond locks.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked. The blond boy nodded before exclaiming, "I know who you are, and you're Jack Frost! My dad used to tell me lots of stories about you! Is this your snow?"

Jack felt a swell a pride and said, "Yes. In fact, I made it snow inside this room. Do you want to come inside?"

The boy grinned and nodded his head excitedly. Jack held the door open and the boy walked inside. "Wow, this is wonderful. It looks just like when my dad takes me up to the mountains!"

"Who is he?" Elsa asked as she emerged from her hiding spot.

The boy stopped in his tracks when he saw her. "He's a new friend," Jack clarified.

Elsa gave her father a look before eyeing the boy uncertainly. His skin was a shade darker than hers since he had been exposed to the sun more; he had a nose that took up most of his face, and brown eyes that seemed unsure of the scene in front of him. On top of his head, he wore a cap that covered his shaggy, blond hair.

"I'm Kristoff," The boy said suddenly sticking out his hand.

Elsa stared at it before remembering her lessons on being proper and polite. "I'm Elsa." She took it and shook it for less than a second before retracting her hand. Kristoff dropped his hand dejectedly.

To break the tension, Jack formed a snowflake and it lowered down onto Kristoff's face. Kristoff smiled and asked Elsa, "Do you want to play tag?"

"What's tag?"

His mouth dropped open. "You've never played tag? It's the best game ever! C'mon, I'll teach you."

Jack smiled and sat on the dresser as he watched Elsa slowly warmed up to Kristoff, and he saw that she had made a new friend. The two chased each other around Elsa's spacious room and had even made a snowman together.

But disaster struck when Jack left for a brief moment to get a carrot to complete their snowman. When he returned, he found Elsa bent over Kristoff, shaking him violently.

"Elsa, what happened? What's wrong with Kristoff?" Jack asked as he placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. She moved back and Jack gasped.

Kristoff's head was encased in solid ice.

Jack immediately went to work and began removing the ice. The ice dissipated and Kristoff began to breathe again.

"How did this happen?" Jack asked her.

Elsa shrieked, "I don't know. I reached over to pat the side of Olaf's head and then these snowflakes came out of my hand, Daddy! Kristoff was fixing his arm and then his head was covered in ice! I'm sorry!"

Elsa covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Jack called for someone to take Kristoff and a servant girl took him to his mother, who worked in the kitchen. Jack took the sobbing Elsa to her bed and cradled her as she sobbed on his sweatshirt. Jack glanced over at the snowman and saw Elsa's necklace tangled up in one of the branch arms.

"Am I a bad person, Daddy?" she asked as she began to calm down.

"No, of course not. You're just…special."

"But I hurt Kristoff! He probably won't be my friend anymore. I don't like being special." Elsa hid her face in his shoulder.

Jack pulled her back so she could look at him. "Elsa, you _are _special. It's a part of who you are. Accidents happen, but you should never be ashamed of it."

Elsa stared at him for a long time, but then she hugged him. Jack hugged her back and patted her head, nervous about what Rapunzel would think.

* * *

Rapunzel didn't know what to think about the situation when she received word of an incident that occurred in Elsa's room. No one was precisely sure what had happened to a young boy named Kristoff, but there were rumors of all kinds floating about.

Rapunzel stormed into Elsa's room and found her asleep in her bed as Jack cleaned up the last of the snow. Elsa's charm was laying on the nightstand beside her. "Jack, what happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Rapunzel asked him as she went to their daughter's bedside.

Jack swallowed his pride and explained what happened. Rapunzel's eyes widened in horror and she asked quietly, "Is the boy alright?"

"Yes, and by tomorrow, he won't remember any of it. Well, the head-freezing part. Tooth pitched in and we took care of it," Jack replied as he finished cleaning.

Rapunzel tucked some strands of hair from Elsa's face and sighed, "This wasn't supposed to happen, Jack."

Jack flew over to her and took her hand. "I know. I should've been here. I should've helped her. But it happened."

"I didn't want to lie to everyone; tell them that Elsa was born normal. But she's not. She's like you and now everyone doubts me. I feel like a failure…at everything. Ruling, being a mother…" Rapunzel began to cry on Jack's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

What could he do? He wasn't in Rapunzel's shoes. She was a Queen. While she loved it and her subjects, it was still a lot of responsibility and quite taxing.

"Punzie, Elsa is who she is. And she's our daughter and we love her. We must be more careful with her now. But she can handle this, I know it." Jack smiled down at his lovely wife and she wiped her face.

"You think?"

"I know," Jack replied with a kiss.

* * *

**AN: The incident that took place in this chapter is actually based on Elsa's actual backstory from Frozen, or at least, what I heard. It still might be different in the actual movie. As for Anna, Elsa's younger sister from the movie, she won't be in this fic. I wanted her to be, but there was no place for her in the story. But how was this first chapter? **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Elsa

**Sorry it's been a while since an update. But I've been busy lately. Thank you all for reviewing, favoring, and following! Much love!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**Elsa

Elsa walked among the beautiful, sprawling courtyard that was bursting with green and various flora. Tomorrow was her 18th birthday, and next week, she would be crowned as the new Queen of Arendelle.

After many years of preparation, she would appear to be ready to take the throne, but on the inside, she was terrified. _Terrified of who she was and what she could do._

After the incident with Kristoff, Elsa took to wearing gloves as a way to avoid another accident, and kept her snowflake charm around her neck at all times. She knew her dear father hated that she had to hide that part of herself, but she was scared of what people would think of her because she was different.

Elsa fiddled with a pink rose and sat down on a stone bench near a fountain. She wished that she could be normal, like Kristoff and the townspeople. Elsa stared at the rose as her fingers began tracing along the soft, delicate petals.

In a way, she related to the rose, as people considered her beauty as something to marvel at, but were often oblivious to the thorns underneath and it kept them away. Because of that, her only real friend was Kristoff, but after his father's passing last year, he took up his job as an ice harvester to support his family and was usually away in the mountains. Luckily, he would return soon as spring was gradually approaching.

A young maidservant arrived and announced, "Your Highness, Prince Hans of the Kingdom of the Valley has arrived. The Queen requests that you meet in the throne room to greet him and his party."

Ah, Prince Hans of the Kingdom of the Valley; yet _another_ young suitor come to win Elsa's hand and heart. Ever since she turned sixteen, many young princes and nobles came to Arendelle looking to set up trade, but then became distracted by her beauty and royal status. Elsa rejected every offer as she wanted to follow in her mother and grandparent's footsteps and marry the one she loved. This would be no different, but she had heard many pleasant things about the Prince, so she was willing to try and get to know him.

Elsa sighed and nodded. She brushed off a stray leaf from her blue-green sundress before handing the rose to the young servant. "No, your Highness, I mustn't take from the royal garden. It is a crime."

Elsa took the girl's apron and placed the rose in the pocket. "It is not a crime if I am offering it to you as a gift. Keep it. You will not come to any harm; I give you my word."

The girl smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Oh, thank you, dear princess! I've never been given a rose before! Thank you so much!"

The girl ran off to finish her duties and Elsa headed for her bedroom to change. Luckily, she knew all of the shortcuts and secret passageways thanks to Kristoff, who was quite the explorer as a child. A brief sting of pain grasped her chest as she missed his presence.

Elsa slipped into her room and picked out a teal, floor length dress with long sleeves that showed off her shoulders. It went well with her skin tone and white hair and was still youthful but modest. She found her royal cape that had her family's crest on it and wrapped it around herself as it was custom when guests arrived in the kingdom or during special ceremonies and events.

Elsa went over to her mirror and undid her braid before pinning it back in a bun. She found her crown stored away in its jewelry box and placed it on her head. It was smaller than her mother's but was designed especially for her, as were all of the crowns of any royal of Arendelle.

Elsa took a deep breath as she didn't want to go through with the meeting, but it was her duty as a royal. Another thing to add of her list of top things she hated about being a Princess.

A knock came from the other side of her bedroom door, and Sir Roman Aster, the Grand Duke and Head Advisor on the royal council, requested the princess's presence with the queen in the throne room. He was a short man as he was no taller than Elsa's elbow, and had a grey beard to match the grey hair on his head.

Elsa greeted him at the door and he and his guards followed her as they made their way downstairs. Elsa felt quite uneasy in his presence, as she felt that he did not like her fairly much. She understood a bit of it, as it is rumored that his father would've been king of Arendelle if not for her great-grandfather.

Sir Roman didn't say a word to her the whole way and only opened one of the doors to let her through to the throne room. Inside, her mother was seated in the Grand chair while Elsa's seat was empty. Two guards were planted on either side.

The royal council and their families stood in formation in front of the throne, but were separated in the middle to allow the guests to pass through. Elsa sprinted up to her High chair and bowed to her mother before taking her seat.

"You're late, Elsa. What were you doing when I called for you?" Rapunzel whispered, but her face was still facing the double doors on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I was in the courtyard. It's getting warm and some of the flowers were in bloom already. Plus, I needed a private place to think. Have you heard from Kristoff?" Elsa asked as fiddled with her sleeve.

Rapunzel gave a slight nod, so only Elsa would notice it. "Yes, I got word a short while ago. He said he would be back tonight. His mother invited you to dinner, and you can go if you wish."

Elsa smiled and nodded to her mother. "Thank you," she whispered back.

Rapunzel sent her daughter a smile and trumpets began blaring, notifying the royals of the Prince's arrival.

The doors opened and a brigade of soldiers dressed in green and white marched through the room, their swords as their sides. Elsa noticed a young man, dressed in fine clothing and wearing a beret with his family's crest on it, walked behind the soldiers and was surrounded by a circle of soldiers. Beside him was a plump man with a piece of parchment and pen. His advisor, she realized.

The brigade stopped in front of the queen and princess and knelt on the floor. The prince's circle of guards knelt behind the brigade and the prince stepped forward. He bowed to them and took off his beret.

"Your Grace, I am Prince Hans from the Kingdom of the Valley. My father sends his love and thanks for the good year of trade we have had with your kingdom. As for your Highness, Princess Elsa, the rumors do you no justice. You are as beautiful as a spring flower," Hans spoke with such confidence.

Rapunzel smiled at her daughter and motioned for Elsa to address the royal.

Elsa stood up and said, "Thank you for the lovely compliment, your Highness. We welcome you to Arendelle, and hope that you find everything to your liking during your stay."

Hans grinned and said, "Thank you very much. As you may have figured, my men are very tired from our travels and wish to have their thirst quenched and stomachs filled."

Rapunzel motioned for a servant boy to come to her side and ordered, "Paul, be a dear and make sure that these men are well fed and have decent quarters in which to rest their heads."

Paul nodded and the brigade followed him out of the double doors. Prince Hans' personal guards remained and Hans told them to go with the others. They hesitated, but took their leave as well.

Rapunzel suggested, "Dear Elsa, would you be so kind as to show Prince Hans around the castle?"

Elsa's eyes widened and started to shake her head but Rapunzel gave her a look. Elsa sighed. Since she was the soon-to-be queen, she had to be welcoming and open to the royals of other kingdoms, especially the ones who were allies of Arendelle.

"Fine," Elsa muttered. She turned to Hans, a sweet smile on her face and said, "It would be an honor to give you a tour, your Highness."

"Call me Hans, please."

"Okay, Hans, um, let's go to the courtyard then. And call me Elsa," Elsa told him as they walked out of the throne room.

Rapunzel smiled as Hans seemed like a good, honest man. He would be a good husband for Elsa and King for their kingdom. But as a mother, she just wanted Elsa to be happy.

* * *

Elsa and Hans didn't talk much as they walked around the castle, flanked by two guards, and Elsa wondered if he was actually shy or just nervous.

Once they entered the courtyard, Hans gasped in surprise of the entire flora that surrounded him. "It's beautiful…well, not as beautiful as you."

Elsa sighed, annoyed that another potential suitor was captured by her beauty. There was more to her than her looks. "Thank you, Hans, but you already said that. No need to keep mentioning it," she snapped.

Hans stopped admiring the scenery and looked at Elsa. "Did I offend you? If I did, I'm sorry."

Elsa saw the look on his face and softened. "No, no, you didn't do anything. It's just…everyone always compliments me on how I look. I just want more than that."

"You know, I can understand that. I'm the youngest of seven brothers. I'm entitled to nothing of importance, except in the event that something happens to my brothers and I'm left to inherit the throne. But that's unlikely, so I get overlooked. By my father, stepmother, brothers…even girls. No one wants to marry a prince if he won't become a king," Hans admitted as he plucked a white tulip from the ground. Elsa sat down on the stone bench nearby and listened.

He continued, "I also love nature and gardening. I don't know why, but I always tended to plant flowers instead of ruin them like my brothers. My mother used to say that it was okay if I was different from them, and that I didn't have to be like them. And I never tried to be. While they were always away sword-fighting or chasing after the servant girls, I was in the library, reading or gardening. I must be very different from all of the other men who have come for your hand, huh?"

"Yes, but it's not a bad thing. It's nice to have some variety. My father says 'It's the spice of life'. He always told me that it was okay to be different from other people. And it's not like I have a choice, being a princess and all," Elsa smiled at him.

Hans smiled and murmured, "You remind me a lot of my mother. That's something that she would say."

Hans handed Elsa the tulip and took her hand. "Elsa, if you would be so kind, I would like to ask that we be friends. It was my father's suggestion that I come here to seek your hand so that I would become king and strengthen the ties between our kingdoms. But, I do not wish to marry someone I do not love and judging by all of the suitors you've rejected, you feel the same."

Elsa blinked her eyes at his request, as he was unlike any other royal she's met. His eyes were warm and innocent, much like a puppy. Plus, he was asking to get to know her personally as opposed to proposing within 5 minutes of meeting each other. Maybe, after some time, she could learn to love him.

"Hans get up. Friends don't do that. If we are going to be friends, all formality must be gone except when we are around our parents. I have to deal with it enough during the day, so I would like to have the choice of being normal as much as possible if you don't mind."

Hans stood up, and nodded. "You're right. I just do it so often that it's habit. I must come across as a big stick in the mud."

Elsa smiled mischievously, "Well, you said it, not me."

Hans started laughing and Elsa joined in before she took his arm and continued the tour.

* * *

Kristoff wanted nothing more than to eat some of his mother's soup and bread before heading to bed for a good nights' sleep. After being away for almost a week in the snowy mountains, it would be nice to be near a fireplace and talk to someone who didn't have antlers like his beloved reindeer, Sven.

Sven was a great companion when he was all by his lonesome in the mountains but Sven couldn't talk back to him like a human could. Nor could he do anything other than nudge him with his head or lick his face.

Kristoff had collected as much ice as he could from the caves and sold them to his various customers but it still wasn't enough to keep his family fed to the summer. He wondered if Farmer Saul would be hiring extra work again when it warmed up.

Kristoff was shaken from his thoughts when Sven whined and Kristoff realized they were already in front of the tiny shack that he called home. Off to the side was a stable for Sven, and Kristoff's younger sister, Marta, had already placed a bucket of carrots inside for him.

"Alright, alright! I'm tired, too, buddy. C'mon," Kristoff said to the reindeer as he climbed off and opened the stable door. Sven walked inside happily and Kristoff locked it tight as it was rather chilly that night.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Elsa sharing a laugh with his family. Bronn, his younger brother, was sitting awfully close to Elsa and stared at her as he sipped his soup. Kristoff shook his head with a smirk; at 13, Bronn was noticing girls more and more, and the effect was quite comical.

"Kristoff, you're back!" Marta squealed as she ran over to him and hugged his legs. Marta looked like a young female version of him, except she had grey eyes like their mother.

Their mother, Sarah, glanced up from her bowl and grinned happily at her son. She slowly rose and hugged him as well, followed by Bronn. Kristoff noticed his mother's pale complexion and ragged appearance. Despite not having a lot of money, Sarah usually took care of herself fairly well. But lately, she seemed more and more worn down and her black hair was gradually turning grey.

"Mother, are you alright? How have you been since I've been gone?" he asked her.

"Mommy got real sick for a while, Kristy. But the doctor came by and gave her some medicine, and Mrs. Baker brought us some bread, soup, and meat. Bronn and I helped by cleaning the dishes and Sven's stable," the 9-year-old told him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, since you were gone, we both decided to pitch in a bit," Bronn spoke up.

"Well, thank you, and I'm proud of you. In fact, I brought both of you presents. Want to see?" Kristoff asked as he went through his bag.

"Yes! Yes! I love presents!" Marta exclaimed.

"Alright. For you, Marta, I got you a snowflake like Elsa's. Mr. Ritmey from the trade shop gave me the glass case and I put the snowflake inside so it wouldn't melt. That way you can have it forever."

Marta's face lit up and she gave Kristoff a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! This is the best present ever!"

Marta proceeded to show Elsa her snowflake as Kristoff handed Bronn his present. It was the shoes that Bronn had been eyeing at the market in town. "How did you get these? They're-"

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy it. Your welcome."

Bronn grinned, "Did I mention that you're the best brother ever? Because you are."

Bronn gave Kristoff a quick hug before trying on his new shoes. Sarah smiled at her children before facing her oldest. "How did you get those Kristoff? You know we can't afford it especially now since it's going to be spring and I've been sick. If it weren't for Mrs. Baker, the kids and I would've starved this week."

Kristoff said in a low voice, "I just wanted them to have nice things. They deserve it. Plus, we should be buying food and not paying for the Ritz's to get another golden spoon for their kid. If things were my way, I would stick that spoon right up Mr. Ritz's-"

"Kristoff! We have company! Besides, things aren't your way, and we have to pay off your father's debt. I'm sorry and I know you mean well, but no more gifts. Understand?" Sarah scolded.

Kristoff sighed but nodded. He handed his mother his money pouch before fixing himself some soup and bread. To his amusement and slight annoyance, Bronn continued to try and flirt with Elsa.

"Hey Elsa, what do you think of these shoes? Pretty nice, huh?"

Elsa nodded. "They're great, Bronn. They suit you."

"Listen, I know you aren't interested in any suitors but-" Bronn leaned over the table and took Elsa's hand. Elsa gave him an amusing look. "You are as lovely as a warm, summer's day. I could be the Charming to your Prince, the socks to your feet, the…"

"…Vomit that is threatening to come out of my mouth. Bronn, come on, you're way too young for her," Kristoff reasoned with a slight smirk.

"Age…is nothing but a number," Bronn continued as he stared at Elsa.

Elsa let out a laugh and withdrew her hand. "Kristoff is right. But maybe you could be some other girl's Prince Charming one day."

"Well, Prince Charming, why don't you help your sister get ready for bed, hmm?" Sarah asked.

Bronn sighed before he blew Elsa a kiss and departed into the back room with Marta. Sarah shook her head and began clearing the empty dishes.

"Wow, your brother is a hoot. What are you going to do with him?" Elsa asked as she sipped her soup.

"He thinks he's such a Lothario but I bet if all of the young girls in town knew that he still wets the bed, he would think differently," Kristoff answered.

"Hey! No fair! You're not supposed to ruin my game, Kris!" Bronn whined as he poked his head in.

"I never knew you had any to begin with."

"Bronn!" Sarah called out from the kitchen.

"Sorry, mother," Bronn called back before retreating to the room he shared with his brother.

Elsa and Kristoff laughed into their soup.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe next week you're going to be queen. It seems like last week we were running through the courtyard, dancing in puddles, and chasing butterflies," Kristoff murmured as they waited for Elsa's carriage outside.

"Um, because that _was _last week, Kris."

"Oh, yeah, right. So…how's this Hans guy? Is he nice to you?"

Elsa's head snapped toward Kristoff. He had never asked about her suitors before, so why was he interested now? "Yes, he was very…sweet. He's very different from the other guys I've met. He asked if we could be friends instead of asking for my hand."

"He's good," Kristoff mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…do you see yourself marrying this Hans?" Kristoff bit his lip as he waited for her answer.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I _just_ met the guy. But I'm sure my mother will encourage the union, you know, to benefit the kingdom. But it's still my decision as to who I marry."

Kristoff smiled. "Well, that's good. You should be with someone who knows you as a person, not a royal."

"That's what I said! But if the royal council push me about it and keep at it, I may not have a choice." Elsa looked down at her shoes and wrapped her cloak closer to her body.

Kristoff shrugged off his thick, wooly coat and placed it on her shoulders. "Thank you, Kris. It is rather chilly, tonight."

"No problem." Kristoff blushed, but he had no idea why.

He rubbed his arm before they heard the sound of clapping from Elsa's carriage. It came into view and Elsa gave Kristoff's coat back to him.

"Elsa, wait! I almost forgot to give this to you," Kristoff called before she set foot in the carriage.

Elsa turned around and Kristoff took her hand and placed a tiny glass case inside before curling her fingers around it. She met his eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"It took me a while, but I managed to find a snowflake that matched the one on your necklace," Kristoff smiled.

Elsa clutched it to her chest and said, "Thank you, Kris. This is an amazing gift. I will cherish it forever."

With that, she turned around and entered the carriage. As it pulled away, Elsa waved goodbye to her friend who was still standing in the same spot.

Elsa looked down at the snowflake from Kristoff before she took off her necklace. She held them side by side and realized he was right: it was an exact match. Elsa didn't know what to think of the gift as he was her dear friend, but she had been informed from her teachers that suitors gave gifts to their intended.

Was there a meaning to the gift that Kristoff was trying to get across? Something he wanted to say, but couldn't? She was unsure and her feelings felt muddled up inside her. Maybe she was being silly, and it was only meant as a gift from a friend to a friend.

Yeah, that was it, she decided.

But her feelings became even more muddled when she pulled out the tulip that was hidden away inside of her cloak. Would she have to marry Hans to better her kingdom? Would she be forced to?

Elsa wasn't sure of anything at that moment and began to cry.

And as always, Jack Frost was there to be the shoulder she could cry on.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter was so you could get to know Elsa and Kristoff. Remember, this is all my imagination and interpretation. I haven't decided how big a part Hans will play yet so I'm just writing him as I see him in my mind. He's in Frozen too. And if Rapunzel seems OOC, that's because she's queen and has to talk and act a certain way in front of the nobles and such, plus she's not that naïve 18-year-old from Tangled. **

**So Team Hans or Team Kristoff? I don't think there will be much romance in the story right now either, but I wanted to hint at what could be since no one is sure of how they feel and I need to get the plot going. **

**So please review and I hope to get the next update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: Revealed

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews and alerts! And this chapter is quite long as there is so much that happens in this chapter. I started writing and I couldn't stop because it's just so much and I really couldn't split it in half. So enjoy! Also I do not own anything but my imagination. I also do not own the song moondance (which is covered by Micheal Buble). Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-**Revealed

Tonight, the castle was holding Elsa's birthday ball, and Elsa was excited as it was the biggest celebration they ever had. Also, Elsa rarely got to interact with the townspeople, but tonight the whole kingdom would celebrate. Of course, all of the royals, nobles, merchants, and their families would be attendance at the castle, but Elsa would make a big speech and be able to go out into the town square and mingle with them.

But Elsa also worried about her powers. Over the years, she knew that she was getting stronger and stronger, and North, a fellow Guardian she'd known since birth, confirmed it. She was perhaps even stronger than her father. And so it worried her greatly.

But tonight, she would remain calm, and enjoy herself as much as she could. She had to, in order to keep her secret and not hurt anyone.

A sharp poke in her arm shook her from her thoughts and brought her back to the present. "Ow! Penelope!"

The elder seamstress who had created all of Elsa's beautiful gowns shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, your Highness, but the material of these gloves are very thick and it is hard for me to sow through them. I know you asked for me to work around them, but it can't be done. It breaks the flow of the design."

Elsa's dress for her birthday ball was deep lavender color with a fitted bodice and rhinestones sown into the tulle skirt so it shimmered softly in the light. It also had a thin train that had the design of snowflakes and purple sleeves.

"Well, just find a way to make it work, please. I _need_ to wear the gloves," Elsa ordered.

"Yes, Princess." The seamstress nodded and continued to work.

There was a knock and Rapunzel entered followed by Jack. They were holding hands and seemed to be coming in from a leisurely stroll.

"You look beautiful, Elsa," Rapunzel told her daughter lovingly.

"She's right. You look like a Queen," Jack complimented.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. But I'm nervous."

"Misty, could we have a minute? I would like to talk to Elsa alone," Rapunzel told the woman, and she bowed before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Once Misty was outside, Sir Roman spotted her and asked, "Ah, Misty, do you know where I can find the Queen? I need to have a word with her about the ball tonight."

"She's having a private council with the Princess, but she should be out shortly, sir," Misty answered and he nodded and dismissed her.

She disappeared down the hall. Sir Roman proceeded to knock on the door, but the conversation on the other side of the door stopped his hand. Instead, he inched closer and placed his ear on the door.

* * *

"Why are you nervous? You have your mother here, and me, and the Guardians told me they were coming, too. We're all very proud of you and want you to enjoy your big day," Jack said as he wrapped his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders.

Elsa let out a frustrated scream and stepped off of the podium in the middle of her bedroom. She walked over the door and stared out at the sunset. "You don't understand, Dad. It's always been easy for you, but not for me. I'm about to Queen. The people don't want a freak to be their Queen, Dad."

Rapunzel went over to comfort Elsa. "We told you and we'll always tell you: we love you, sweetheart. Just as you are. Whether you had these powers or not, we would still love you. Kristoff doesn't know about your powers, and he's been your friend for over a decade. So it's you, not your powers, which make you special. You just need to have more faith in yourself, Elsa."

"But what if I-"

Rapunzel placed a finger over Elsa's mouth. "Don't think like that. Enjoy tonight. You deserve it."

"Dad?"

Jack nodded in agreement with his wife. "We'll be there to make sure nothing happens, but it comes back down to you, Elsa. _You_ have to be strong."

Elsa's smile returned and she felt a surge of confidence. They were right. As long as she took the necessary precautions, everything would go smoothly and she could have fun.

Elsa embraced her parents and said, "Thanks. I love you both so much."

"We love you, too, Elsie," Jack murmured into Elsa's hair.

* * *

While the threesome enjoyed their family moment, Roman grinned mischievously. Of course the daughter of Jack Frost would be magical. And she thought herself to be a freak. And to him, she was.

An abomination that didn't deserve to rule a kingdom. But how? How could he exploit Elsa's magical abilities to the kingdom and get them on his side so he could take the crown once and for all?

Roman walked all the way to his suite at the far end of the castle in thought and shut the door behind them.

"That girl, THAT GIRL, OH I KNEW IT! But how to get the kingdom on my side? Rapunzel won't give it up that easily…" he spoke aloud to himself as he paced in front of the fireplace.

"I think I can be of assistance," a deep velvety voice spoke out from the shadows.

Roman let out a squeak and tripped over his chair in shock. "Who are you?"

The King of Nightmares emerged from the shadows, flanked by Darth and several armed men who seemed to be made out of smoke and carry spears. On his head, there was a big black diamond in the middle of a crown.

Pitch smiled at the scared old man and held out his hand. "Do not fear, my friend, for we have a common enemy."

"We do?" Roman asked frightened.

"Yes, Jack Frost. You want to get rid of his daughter, and I want to get rid of him and those Guardians. I have spent many years plotting my revenge and now is the time for action. You heard the girl say it herself: _she is growing stronger every day._ As long as the moon crystal remains in their hands, they can defeat me. But I have the dark crystal from the underworld and I can take control of this whole kingdom with one snap of my fingers. But the girl is a threat to my plans, and I need your help. Help me and I shall reward you greatly. I will even remove the crown from the Queen's scalp and place it on your head myself."

Roman contemplated his options, but only one was clear to him. The crown he so desperately wanted was now within his reach, and he had magic on his side. This would be easier than he thought.

Roman stood up and spoke with pure confidence. "As long as Arendelle is mine and remains so, then we have a deal."

Pitch shook the elder man's hand and grinned.

_Silly human,_ he thought, _you, Arendelle, and this whole world is mine._

* * *

As Elsa took a long, steamy bath to calm her nerves for the ball, Darth slipped in from the shadows and took her snowflake necklace without anyone noticing. Then, he snapped it in half and hid it under her bed.

"Happy Birthday, Princess," he snickered before disappearing.

* * *

Elsa winced as a young servant twisted and curled her hair and tied it back into a bun. Elsa could feel all of the pokes from the pins and the pain made Elsa's eyes tear up.

"This is starting to get painful, is it almost over?" she asked as another pin poked her scalp.

"In a minute…okay, done! And I must say, you look beautiful, Princess!"

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't disagree. She never really cared about her looks, but she felt most beautiful right now. She looked stunning and regal, with the purple dress shimmering in the light and her princess crown on her head.

"Thank you. You did a great job. Now, go down to the square and enjoy the festivities."

The girl bowed and happily skipped out of the room. Elsa yelped when Jack suddenly appeared in the mirror, startling her.

"Dad! I told you _not_ to do that! Especially today!" she scolded as she pulled a few loose strands back behind her ear.

"What? I can't surprise my only daughter on her birthday? Where's the fun in that? You know, you're starting to turn into your mother," Jack joked as he perched himself on Elsa's vanity table.

"Dad, remember, the last thing a girl wants to her is that she's turning into her mother."

"Ironically, your mom said that to me too."

Elsa shot her dad a look. "Okay, fine, I came because I wanted to give _my_ little girl a very special present."

Elsa stopped fiddling with her hair and sat up. Jack pointed his staff to his hand and an ice crown began to form. Once it was completed, Jack took off her princess crown and placed it on her head.

"Are you sure it won't melt, Dad?" Elsa asked as she admired it in the mirror.

"Yes, I'm sure. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Your mom wanted to give this to you, but she got called to the council at the last minute, so she told me to give it to you. It's a family heirloom and it's time to pass it onto you," Jack said as he took the moon crystal out of his pocket and placed it in the middle of the crown. Jack had made sure the detailing had a special place for the crystal so it was mainly on display.

"Oh, thank you, Dad! I love it!" Elsa exclaimed as she hugged Jack tightly.

"Anything for my little girl."

* * *

"And now presenting, her Royal Highness, Princess Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa smiled and waved her gloved hands to all of her guests as she entered the ballroom from the grand staircase. As she passed, the people bowed to her and Elsa felt more confident than she ever had in her life.

In this moment, she truly felt like the Queen she was meant to be. A true ruler.

Rapunzel, who was wearing a simple, purple dress nearly covered with her royal cloak, held out her hand to Elsa and held it high once Elsa met her in the middle of the ballroom.

They bowed in respect to their guests and Elsa spoke loud and diligently, "Welcome, all, to my 18th birthday celebration. As the only heir to the throne of this beloved kingdom, I thank all of you for attending and for the hard work you do every day to make this kingdom thrive. I also extend thanks to our many allies for their trade and support this evening. We welcome you. So, let's get this going, shall we?"

The band began to play and all of the couples began to crowd the dance floor. Roman asked for Rapunzel to dance, and Rapunzel sent him a fake, sweet smile before taking his hand and waltzing away.

Hans approached Elsa and bowed to her. She curtsied and took his hand. Elsa had never really danced before, and she could tell that Hans knew that she was nervous.

"Don't be scared, Princess. Just feel the music and go with it," he instructed.

Elsa gulped but clenched his hand tighter as they swayed to the music. "OW!" Hans winced when Elsa stepped on his foot.

"Sorry! I guess going with the flow doesn't help me."

"Well, try following me." Hans tried taking the lead but she stepped on his foot again.

"Well, that didn't work either."

"Let's just sway side to side then because I'm afraid I only have two feet for you to step on."

"And it would be hard to explain to my mom how I turned you into cripple with my horrible dancing."

Hans let out a laugh and held her closer to him as they just swayed to the music. Elsa felt her heart speed up, and her palms begin to sweat. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, was she?

"You look beautiful by the way. The most beautiful thing in this room by far," Hans complimented his breath on her neck.

"Um…thank you. But what did I tell you about compliments?"

"The only one tonight, I promise."

"Elsa…" Hans pulled her away so he could look at her and Elsa shifted.

"Yes?"

"Well…I…I was thinking that maybe we should…"

"May I cut in?" a gentleman with a rugged deep voice and a giant hat covering his face interrupted.

"We can talk later, Hans."

Hans nodded, but dropped Elsa's hand dejectedly and retreated. The gentleman immediately took her hand and put his hand on her waist. They began to sway to the music like she and Hans were before.

"Do I know you sir?" Elsa asked.

The gentleman lifted the hat a bit, and Elsa gasped. She knew that nose and those blond locks anywhere. "_Kristoff?_ How the heck did you get in here?" Elsa whispered.

"Your mom snuck me in, actually. I didn't know the Queen could break the rules like that. I have a lot more respect for her now," Kristoff admitted.

"She did? But why?"

Kristoff smiled. "Because she's still your mom, and she wanted you to enjoy your day with your _real _friends."

Elsa hugged him tightly, not caring who was watching. "Oh, Kris, you don't know how much this means to me! You don't know how bad I felt about leaving you and your family out. But the council sent out the invitations and I got no say. I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal. Mom and the kids are having a blast in the town square. There are all sorts of rides, games, and food for them to enjoy, so don't beat yourself up too much."

"It's just…you're my dearest friend and I wanted you to be here…"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "But I _am _here, Elsa. And we can enjoy your birthday together. You know, I love this song. In fact, my dad used to sing it to my mom when I was younger."

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moon dance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_Can I just have one a' more moon dance with you, my love_  
_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

Elsa laughed as Kristoff sang off-key and twirled her around and around. She felt as if she was on air the whole time. Then, Kristoff dipped her and they exploded into laughter.

Once they quieted, Elsa caught herself staring into Kristoff's warm brown eyes. There was something there, burning along the surface, threatening to get out and consume her whole. In a way, she felt the same.

Elsa knew that they had been staring at each other too long but she couldn't break the trance, not this time. She was in too deep, threatning to drown. But she didn't care because a big part of her wanted to.

"Beautiful," Kristoff whispered as his face began to inch closer.

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat, but she didn't move. She felt her face move on its own accord, and she could feel his breath hit face. He was so close…

"OW!" Elsa clutched her eye after Kristoff's feather on his hat poked her in the eye.

"What happened? Are you okay, Princess?" Roman asked suddenly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm…"

"You!" Roman addressed Kristoff angrily. "Leave here at once! You have brought harm to the future Queen! Remove him!" Roman ordered the guards nearby.

"No! No, sir, there will be no need for that. I will…bow out gracefully. I'm very sorry, your Highness. I will take my leave," Kristoff said solemnly before he bowed and disappeared into the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm fine! I told you that! You didn't have to dismiss him!" Elsa said angered at Roman for ruining the moment. Elsa removed Roman's hand and took a seat at a nearby table.

Roman frowned and said to her, "But, Princess, I know who he is. He's filth, the son of an ice harvester. A man like that has no right to court the princess. What good what it be to have him be King? We can't exactly trade ice with our southern allies; it'd be useless."

Elsa couldn't believe what Roman was saying. He didn't even know Kristoff. Kristoff was a hard-worker, witty, and had a heart of gold. He could rule the kingdom just as good as Roman could.

"Stop talking," Elsa muttered.

"What was that, princess?"

"I said 'STOP TALKING!' You know nothing about him! He's kind, loyal, and has worked more in his 20 years than you have for 70! I will not sit here and have you speak badly about one of our subjects. I won't!" Elsa yelled at him before taking off.

* * *

Then, it hit Roman. The princess was falling in love with a commoner and he knew the boy returned her feelings. However, it seemed that neither of them knew exactly what was happening or they were scared of it. Either way, he would rather die than have a COMMON BOY be crowned as King.

But this was the time. The time for him to reveal Elsa's powers to the entire kingdom. And everything was working in his favor now. Elsa's current emotional state would make this easy as pie.

So he followed her into the crowd.

* * *

Elsa stormed through the crowd, searching for her mother as now she wanted nothing to do with her birthday celebration. Her emotions were in a whirlwind, and her stomach felt like churned butter. She still hadn't completely caught her breath from her…encounter with Kristoff.

What was happening to her? To him? To them? It was just all so confusing and overwhelming.

"Princess! Princess!" Roman called after her.

"Not now, Roman! I'm trying to find my mother," she shot back.

"Princess, wait!" But then, Roman reached for her hand and pulled off her glove at exactly the same time she yelled, "ENOUGH!" and put up her hand to stop him.

Instead to Elsa's horror, snowflakes and mist appeared from her hand and formed icicles right in front of Roman. He had to stop himself before one pierced his heart.

The ground around her feet was covered in snow, and everyone around them stared in shock at the young princess.

"I…no…this can't be happening…" Elsa murmured as she clutched her hand.

Roman took the opportunity that stood before him. He poked the icicle with his finger and shouted, "SORCERY! You have come to curse us, have you, not?"

Elsa shook her head. "NO! NO! Why would you think that? You've known me for 18 years…"

"I knew it! I knew something wasn't right about that girl! Right after that weird accident with the servant's boy 13 years ago! It was never explained! I bet you she cursed him! Why do you think he disappears into the mountains for weeks at a time?" Mrs. Ritz, the wife of a merchant, spoke up.

"He collects ice to feed his family! I did nothing to him and I would never hurt him! Or anyone!" Elsa tried to explain but the hall was abuzz.

"And I bet_ she _had something to do with this long winter! Spring still has yet to grace us with its presence." Another partygoer spoke.

"No, no! That's not me! My father…"

"…is Jack Frost! The Winter Spirit! Don't you see, my fellow brethren! The Queen has spawned an abomination on us, and she expects it to lead us! But are we going to stand for it?" Roman declared, rallying the people.

He could just about jump for joy since the plan was going so perfectly. He could practically feel the crown in his hands.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

Elsa spotted her parents enter the hall as the crowd began to get closer to her. Elsa created a mist around her to blind them and ran towards the doors. She needed to get away as her worst nightmare come true. The guests in the ballroom grabbed whatever they could and chased her out.

* * *

Rapunzel and Jack stared in horror at the scene and Elsa gave them a quick look of sadness before running down the hall and past the double doors. Some of the townspeople tried coming after Rapunzel but Jack froze the ground so they all fell on their behinds and he grabbed Rapunzel and flew away through an open window.

Rapunzel clutched Jack's hoodie as they caught their daughter running through town, creating an icy path with every step she took. Roman led the charge behind her, and Pitch sat atop of the castle watching it all unfold as he twirled the dark crystal in his hands.

"Jack!" North called as the Guardians appeared from the clouds on his sled.

"North!" Jack met up with North in the sky and North noticed Jack was carrying a sobbing Rapunzel.

"Jack, what happened?" Tooth asked.

"It's Elsa. The town; they found out about her powers. They're casting her out! We have to stop them!" Jack yelled.

Bunnymund looked down and noticed something. Something a Guardian would catch, but not a human. The shadow horses of Pitch were running alongside the townspeople. Not only was Pitch feeding Elsa's fear, but he was stemming hate into the townspeople as well.

But that also meant…he had returned.

"_He's here_," Bunnymund growled and pulled out his boomerang.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"I feel him, too. He's close…and powerful. I've never felt so much darkness and evil before," Tooth said.

"And it tastes delicious! I've been waiting for this moment for _so _long, but here it is! Your precious little lovechild and her…followers are giving me so much power. Plus, I have this for good measure," Pitch said as he appeared in front of them wearing the dark crystal in a crown on his head.

"No! The dark crystal! The greatest source of evil and darkness there is…" North whispered in shock.

"But it is mine now. And so will your daughter, and the moon crystal. Then, no one will stand in my way, and the people will chant my name! It will be as it always should be!" Pitch growled as he released his shadow army upon the Guardians and Arendelle.

"Punzie, hang on!" Jack yelled as he tried to dodge the shadow horsemen that chased after him. Rapunzel clutched him as tightly as she could. Even though she was worried what would happen to them, she was more concerned about Elsa.

Jack dodged and aimed his staff at as many horsemen as he could, but soon they became surrounded. "Jack! There's too many of them!" Rapunzel cried as she looked around them.

Then, Rapunzel had an idea. She undid the bottom of her braid and tied the ends to Jack's staff as the horsemen crept closer. Rapunzel immediately began humming the song and her hair lit up. Jack had no idea what her plan was, but he went along with it anyways.

He held it out and it began to glow a bright blue in contrast to Rapunzel's golden locks. Then, a bright blue beam shot out of his staff and the horsemen evaporated into snowflakes.

"We did it, Punzie! Punzie, Punzie!" Jack realized that Rapunzel had fallen unconscious from her magic. Now that she was older, magic took a heavy toll on her body.

"You've lost, Jack. Just give it up. You won't win this time," Pitch said as glided right up to them. Jack looked up and realized that Pitch had all of the Guardians encased in shadowy cocoons. He could see the power draining from them and seeping into Pitch. Jack stared at all of his friends in defeat, but then he noticed one was missing.

But Jack couldn't smile at that thought as much as he wanted to. Because right now, he was overpowered and outnumbered. So he kept his face neutral. He clutched Rapunzel close to him as he answered. "Maybe you're right about that, Pitch. But I _know_ you're wrong."

Pitch smirked. "How can I? I have the Guardians, I have this kingdom, I have _you_, and now I have moon crystal's guardian in the flesh. It won't be long before it's in my grasp, and when the lunar eclipse happens next week, the whole world will be _mine_."

A shadow tentacle suddenly wrapped around his neck and Rapunzel's and Jack felt all of the power begin to drain from his body. Jack held onto to Rapunzel as tight as he could, but his staff slipped from his hands.

"Welcome to the Darkness, Jack Frost," Pitch growled.

As Jack felt himself begin to lose consciousness, he looked out at the pier and saw his beloved daughter leave an icy path in her wake as she crossed the ocean towards the mountains.

* * *

Elsa ran as fast as her legs could carry her as the people chased her through the town. She had never felt so scared and powerless in her whole life. The incident with Kristoff was a close second, though.

The people called her horrible names and threw things at her as she raced to reach the gates. But as she ran through the square, it occurred to her that the gates would be closed. She would have to find another way so she took a sharp turn and hid in a nearby stable.

She clutched her body and grabbed the purple cloak that was hanging on the wall. When she saw the mob, she ducked and waited for them to pass. About five minutes went by before she heard Marta's voice call her name.

Elsa peeked out of the stable and Marta ran to her. "Marta! What are you doing here? You should go, it's dangerous!"

"Is it true, Elsa? Are you really a witch?" the girl asked.

"No, I mean, I have powers, but no. I would never hurt you or anyone. I mean it."

"I know. I was testing you," Marta smiled.

"Can you help me get out of here? I could really use your help."

"I know. My mommy sent me," Marta answered and Elsa covered her head as she followed the girl down an alleyway. Sarah had her hood up as well and Bronn was standing next to her with a torch.

"You're going to help me? Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because, despite what they said out there, you're a sweet girl, and you've never hurt anyone. Plus, I know Kristoff would do the same," Sarah admitted.

"Do you know where he is?"

They all shook their heads. "We haven't seen him since he got in that carriage to go to the castle," Bronn answered.

Elsa wondered where he was, and if he was alright, but now she had to think about her well-being. "Listen, Elsa, if what they said is true, then take the pier and go up into the mountains. They want you to disappear, so that's what you must do. If you stay here, they'll burn you. I know, it happened once when I was a child," Sarah advised.

"Do you think that's best? What about my mother…"

"Your mother is a strong woman, she can handle it. But you must disappear and stay away for as long as you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Elsa said softly.

"Mom, they're coming!" Bronn warned.

"Go, child! Go!" Sarah pushed Elsa into the direction she was to go and took Marta's hand as they ran after Elsa.

They started calling her a witch, too, but Elsa didn't take it to heart as they were just blending it with the crowd. It was the only way to keep them from getting crucified.

Elsa spotted the pier ahead and as the mob grew closer, and bigger, Elsa felt her powers kick into gear once again. When she reached the edge, she stepped out onto the water and a giant snowflake formed beneath her feet. She took another step and the process repeated itself.

"Come back here, witch! I'll have your head on a plate and serve it to my dogs!" Roman yelled as he rode his horse to the edge of the pier.

Elsa continued across the ocean and kept her eyes on the mountains in front of her. They were still covered in snow, the perfect place for her new hideaway. As she made her way, she vowed to never return to Arendelle again.

But one thing, Elsa neglected to notice was as she fled, the snowflakes she created began to spread and turn the ocean into ice. Also, a giant storm began to form in the sky and snow began to fall onto Arendelle.

Roman noticed the snow began to fall and muttered, "Oh, poo."

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Mission

**AN: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! I'm really happy that you guys love this story and the reaction you had to the last chapter. I'm not used to writing in third person, but with so many characters to follow, I had no choice. Also, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW FROZEN TRAILER! ELSA FINALLY SPEAKS! AND THE FEELS! OMG! Also, Demi Lovato has released her version of Elsa's power ballad called Let It Go from the Frozen movie, and it's a good cover. But I can't wait till I hear Elsa sing it in the movie! **

**So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-**Mission

It had been 3 days since Elsa fled the kingdom and it came under Roman's abrupt rule. Roman was turning out to be a tyrant, and the kingdom was suffering. No one but Roman knew about Pitch's influence over the kingdom and the land. Pitch stayed in the shadows for the first few days, but as the lunar eclipse came closer, he became more restless.

He was looking for something, and the Guardians knew exactly what it was. Sadly, they, nor Rapunzel, could not do anything about it as they were locked away in the dungeons. They each had their own cell and the chains around their necks and wrists slowly drained away their powers.

But Sandy, the one who managed to escape, knew it was time for action. He had been hiding in the shadows, trying to keep out of sight and give his friends as much as power as he could, but it was pointless. Elsa had to come back, defeat Pitch and Roman, and regain her crown. If not, then they, and the world, would suffer from the hands of Pitch.

* * *

Kristoff had never felt sorer in his whole life, and he had to climb the high peaks of mountaintops to collect ice for him to sell. Ever since Roman came into power after the mysterious disappearance of Rapunzel and Elsa's exile, Roman had declared that everyone in the kingdom build a giant statue made out of gold in the middle of the town square. All the men and capable women were put to work, while everyone else handed over a valuable item that they owned to him, which would be exchanged for a ration of food.

With Elsa's winter curse still in place, the crops were dying as well as some of the livestock, so food was running out soon. It was also hard to do manual labor in the snow, but Roman didn't care. The kingdom was starting to suffer greatly, but he was so happy to finally wear a crown that he was blind to it.

Kristoff just wanted to sleep, but it was becoming harder since he missed Elsa and with the small ration of food, he went to bed with an empty stomach so his mother and siblings could eat. His thoughts plagued him about the night of Elsa's disastrous birthday and how he wished he could've stopped Elsa from leaving. Maybe he could've asked her to stay, or maybe he could've tried to convince the townspeople that nothing was wrong with Elsa.

But then again, he hated that Elsa had kept her secret from him for all of the years they had known each other. Was she really so powerful that she couldn't control it? Or maybe some part of her was scared that she was actually evil? He didn't know and he was too tired to try to answer all of the questions that he had for her. He just wished, more than anything, that he could talk to her and know that she was alright.

As Kristoff finally began to settle into his slumber, he felt a soft tap on his bicep. He flicked it away with his hand before he rolled over in his cot, but it began poking his back. His eyes flew open and he murmured, "Okay, Marta, the joke's over. It's time for bed. Marta…Mar-Wait, you're not Marta!"

Kristoff was face to face with a strange golden being that was sitting cross-legged on a sand cloud near his cot. The sandman rolled his eyes like 'No, duh!'

"Who are you?" Kristoff whispered so as to not wake Bronn.

Sandy threw out his hands and a glittering miniature version of Sven began trotting around his head before it began munching on a strand of his hair like a carrot. Kristoff touched it with his finger, but it disappeared into the air.

"So, um, you're the Sandman? Like the actual Sandman that my dad and Elsa used to tell me about when I was a kid?"

Sandy nodded. "Okay, then, why are you here…in my bedroom?"

Sandy immediately began explaining the story with hand gestures and little figurines, and a short while later; Kristoff took the pause from Sandy to try to figure out what was going on.

"Okay, so what you're telling me is that this…Pitch guy is the reason why Roman is King of Arendelle and they plan to take the…moon crystal from Elsa, which she has in her possession. Because of that, she is the only one who can save us and break the snow curse over the kingdom. And, you want _me _to go and find her. But why me? Why can't her parents do it?"

Sandy motioned that they were chained up and locked away. And slowly dying.

"Okay, never mind. But what makes you think I can find her and convince her to come back to Arendelle? After all that's happened, I doubt she'd be willing to do anything after the way everyone treated her. She won't condemn herself to that fate; not since she's finally escaped it. Trust me."

Sandy pouted and gave Kristoff a little push. "I _know _its life or death and the world's in danger. But I don't know if I can convince Elsa of that. It would be a miracle in itself. Plus, I don't even know where she is. She could be a thousand miles from here by now."

Sandy's face squinted in thought before he smiled and showed Kristoff a small figure of a troll. "Hey, I know those guys. They live in the North Mountains. My dad knew them when he was a kid, too. Wait, you think they might know where Elsa is?"

Sandy nodded and showed himself shaking hands with a troll. "You know them?" Kristoff asked.

Sandy motioned with his hands as if to say, "So-so". "That's…helpful. Do you really think I can do this? And what about my family? Will they be safe?"

Sandy gave him a thumbs-up and motioned to a sandy figure of a clock before pointing to the moon. "How much time do I have to find her?"

Sandy held up 4 fingers. Then, it struck midnight, and he dropped one.

"Kristoff? Kristoff, dear, who are you talking to?" Sarah asked from behind his bedroom door.

Kristoff fell off of his cot in surprise, and Sandy disappeared. "Um, nothing, mom…just a dream," he muttered as he began to get dressed.

"Okay, dear, it's just…I know you went to bed without supper, so I just wondered if the hunger was getting to you. Not to mention Roman has been working you like a dog these past few days…"

"It's okay, mom…but I'm going to change all that."

"How?"

Kristoff opened his door, and Sarah blinked in surprise to find him wearing his coat and mountain gear. "By going off to find Elsa," he answered as he slid past her.

"What? You can't. If Roman finds out, he'll kill you for treason," Sarah tried to reason, but he had his mind made up.

"Mother, look around. Is anything benefiting from Roman being king? Us starving? You and I working our bones to build some stupid statue…in the cold, by the way? Heck, Bronn had to give up his new shoes just so we could have fresh bread. But Elsa is the only one who can stop this storm and free us. I have to bring her back, or we'll all suffer."

Sarah reached her arm out to pull Kristoff back, but just as he was about to protest, she pulled him into a hug. She sighed, "Then, just be careful. You may be a man now, but you'll always be my special boy. Go after her."

Sarah placed Kristoff's knit hat over his shaggy locks and pinched his cheek. Kristoff rolled his eyes but embraced his mother again. Then, he tip-toed into the bedrooms and gave Marta and Bronn a kiss on the cheek. He gave his mother one final look before he shut the door behind him and went over to the stable to get Sven.

Sandy was feeding Sven a frozen carrot, and Kristoff readied his trusted reindeer and attached the old sled to the back of him. "So are you coming?" Kristoff asked Sandy.

Sandy shook his head. He formed a figure of one of Pitch's shadow men and Kristoff nodded. "Elsa crossed the ocean, more or less making a shortcut for herself. It'll take me about 2 days or so to find her _and _to bring her back. But if I can't see these…shadow guys, how will I know if they're there?"

Sandy threw a sand ball at his and Sven's faces and Kristoff noticed that there were shadows moving all around. "This is…creepy. But thanks."

Sandy urged him to go but threw a large brown sack toward him. It looked like an old sack that once held manure, but when he opened it, a golden beam shone in his face and there were several trinkets inside. Sandy quickly motioned that they were Elsa's birthday presents from the Guardians, which Kristoff was allowed to use should he find himself in any trouble.

Kristoff nodded and loaded the sack onto the sleigh and he and Sven made their way out of the stable. Sandy flew behind close by; making sure that Kristoff would be able to slip out of Arendelle quickly and quietly. Kristoff was a little nervous about all of the shadows flying around and ordered Sven to move a little faster.

Soon, the palace gates were in view, but they were closed and locked. "Oh no! What now?" Kristoff asked Sandy as they were approaching the gates at a high speed.

Sandy flew ahead and used his whips to unlock and open the gate. Kristoff slipped out, but Pitch's shadow army began to arise and march toward Sandy. Kristoff quickly turned his head around and saw the fierce battle between Pitch's army and the Sandman.

Sandy was throwing his whips out left and right, but the army was too overwhelming even for him. Then, Pitch's cackle caught him off guard and he became consumed within a shadow cocoon.

"Hmm, wouldn't you think my collection's complete, Darth?" Pitch motioned to Sandy.

"Well done, Master, but what about the boy?" Darth asked.

Pitch thought for a second but shrugged it off. "He's a human, so he's no threat to our plans. Even if he does find the girl, there's no way he could convince her to come back here to fight me. Just keep looking for the crystal, and leave no stone unturned."

Darth nodded, "Yes, Master." But he secretly sent out two Shadow men after Kristoff.

He wanted his master to succeed, but he knew that he must eliminate _all_ chances of failing, even if it was just a puny human boy.

Darth whispered to them, "Go after him, and bring me back his head. It would make a nice gift to the new king."

* * *

**AN: Uh, oh! Looks like Kristoff might run into some trouble. And he's off to find Elsa! Yay! I think we all know what Pitch is after so Elsa isn't a concern for him right now, in case you're wondering. And what special trinkets are in the bag? I want you guys to take a guess and maybe it'll come up in future chapters. Elsa will be in the next chapter front and center because I really wanted her to have a chapter all her own. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
